


And Sometimes I Shine

by wanderinghope



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html?thread=1005668#t1005668">this</a> prompt at <img/><b><a href="http://kolms.livejournal.com/">kolms</a></b>'s Girl On Fire Ficathon. Glimmer, from girl to victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Sometimes I Shine

When Glimmer is seven years old she struts out of her mother's closet donned in one of her many Capital made dresses. The fabric sits pooled around her feet but it doesn't stop the little blonde from twirling and giggling, her hair fanning out around her.

"You look so beautiful," her father says in his most delighted voice. Glimmer's green eyes sparkle as they meet her father's and he grins, then adds, "You are turning into such a young lady."

Glimmer just grins right back, not even realizing that in a short few years, anything resembling innocence will be long gone. And there is no way to be a lady while holding a blood stained knife.

* * *

When Glimmer is nine her family sits around the television, captivated by the final two tributes battling for their life. One is a tall, lithe girl from their very own District 1. And when she delivers the finishing blow, a sword though a brawny boy's stomach, Glimmer looks at her parents earnestly and says, "I want to be just like her."

* * *

The first time she walks into District 1's Training Center, she is 11 years old. Her eyes shine as bright as ever, only they're cold now instead of warm. Ravenously, she takes in the different weapon stations, her skin itching to come in contact with the fine leather of a sword hilt or the elegant wood of a bow and arrows.

In her school reports, teachers write remarks such as _extremely determined, to the point of single-mindedness_ , _prone to violence_ , _aggressive behavior_ and various other comments of that nature. This isn't a problem for the trainers and advisors here. In fact, it is comments like these that got Glimmer the invitation in the first place.

Glimmer's mother gives her arm a squeeze and coos, "Just wait until they can see what you can do." And her father just beams, proud as ever.

* * *

By the time she's fifteen, Glimmer can outrun, out lift, out throw and out shoot all the other girls at the center, and even some of the boys. She hasn't seen her parents in months, because any time spent on anything but training is a waste of time. Family bonding and warm cuddly feelings aren't going to save her life in the arena. Her trainers send home reports and Glimmer receives correspondences back, saying how much they miss her but they'll know it will all be worth it when she comes home -- a victor.

Glimmer hopes so.

* * *

On the day of her Reaping, being from District 1 means that she is up first. A scrappy little thirteen year old is drawn from the Reaping ball. Of course everyone knows there will be a volunteer, so at first the little girl just stands there, waiting for someone to step up.

It's not that Glimmer is having second thoughts. No. She knows that this is her year. She just thinks it is funny watching the girl squirm. And that look of terror upon her face is just _delicious_. After a few more moments, a quiet murmuring starts to spread among the children and their Capitol escort is starting to look around, visibly uncomfortable.

"Oh fine, I volunteer," Glimmer says in a bored voice and saunters towards the stage. She gives a lazy grin, and lets out a girlish laugh. People are so fun to play with.

Marvel's reaping is much less dramatic. And after they have the allotted time to say goodbye to their loved ones (which, honestly, is their trainers giving last minute advice) they then board their train to the Capitol.

She sits in a plush sitting room, eating a delicate flaky pastry as she watches the other reapings. The girl from District 2 is so small but has a crazy look in her eyes, so Glimmer doesn't automatically write her off. But it's the boy who will be the real threat. Everyone else seems to be the standard fare. Too skinny and fail looking and, of course, terrified. She'll be home again in a few weeks, no problem.

* * *

The prep team fawns over her as they set her hair into loose, sexy curls, paint her perfectly rounded nails and apply subtle but sultry make-up. The interviews are an important night.

She ends up in a practically see through shimmering gold dress and smirks at her reflection. No one will be able to take their eyes off her.

* * *

She is running to the Cornucopia, grabbing weapons as she goes. She watches Marvel spear someone, Cato cut someone's head straight off and Clove's knives find their way to someone's heart. Glimmer grabs the bow and arrows and takes a few down who are trying to flee the area. She wants to go home as soon as possible and tracking down tributes in the forest is at the bottom of her _to do_ list.

The Careers work as a pack, taking out the competition, until it's just them and a few others and the alliances start to crumble. The tributes of the 74th Annual Hunger Games dwindles down and the thought of a bubble bath and a real bed with a fluffy pillow drives Glimmer to keep going, sleeping with one eye open, lest one of Clove's knives find its way into her back.

* * *

She doesn't count on _love_ to be a player in the Games. And the pair lasts a lot longer than Glimmer origionally thought they would. But all the sympathetic hearts in the Capitol can't stop Cato from finishing his project and plunging a sword into Peeta's stomach. Fire Girl is a bigger challenge, one that makes the final two Careers team up to pluck her from the trees and snap her neck.

And then it is just them. Cato and Glimmer. The Brawn and the Beauty. She honestly doesn't think she stands a chance because he is so strong and so much larger than her. But Glimmer is faster. And by some stroke of luck Cato trips over a root and is flat on his back and Glimmer's knife finds his neck and then…

_Boom._

She knows she should clear out so they can take his body. But even in death, he is dazzling. It's really a shame that someone so beautiful has to die. She lifts a blood covered finger to her lips, spreading it gently across the surface before she leans down and leaves a bright red kiss on his cheek.

_I'm going home._

Years later, she can still taste him.


End file.
